Heart's Desire
by Moonlight Memories
Summary: KaixHilaryxTyson .In a fit of pique, she said: “I only wish I could choose!”. Girls should thank their lucky stars if two hot, famous guys fall for them. Or should they? Eventual pairings finally decided.
1. Chapter 1

I did this because I was crazy! Crazy, I tell you! (or maybe it was due to the fact that I had too much sugar.) I know my workload... but...

_Summary: KaixHilaryxTyson .In a fit of pique, she said: "I only wish I could choose!". Girls should thank their lucky stars if two hot, famous guys fall for them. Or should they? Eventual pairings not really decided yet_

_Disclaimer: I don't own... too bad..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**General:**

Hilary smiled as she spied two of her teammates having an argument. Kai and Tyson were arguing as usual. Suddenly, the brunette walked closer to the door, trying to hear what they were saying. This was a little strange, because she had heard them and usually the arguments were about Beyblading, and nothing unusual. There was also the fact that she had heard them at it a hundred times before.

The wind was strong, and her hair was manipulated ruthlessly by the wind. She stood outside the door of the quarreling BladeBreakers for a while, and then disappeared, looking pale.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hilary:**

I heard them. One of them, I think it was Kai, say my name. I wondered if I had heard wrong- Kai never raised his voice unless it was for training. The guy hardly ever opened his mouth! Well, not very often, anyway.

I walked towards the door, hiding behind it, hoping to hear a bit of what they were saying. "YOU stay out of it!" yelled Tyson. From that comment, I suppose Kai's previous comment was "Stay out of it!" So, their quarrel doesn't have much to do with each other, if they're asking each other to stay out of their way. I stood there, hoping to find out more about them.

"I liked her first!" yelled Tyson. "How do you know it wasn't me who fell for her first?" asked Kai. What? Did I hear wrongly? Those two were fighting over a girl? I wonder who it is that made them like this? I decided to listen on.

"Because--- I knew her first!" yelled Tyson. Tsk, tsk... what would the others say if they heard those two? Fighting like cats and dogs over some girl. Still, this would make for a good blackmail... I listened on. Who did Tyson know? "Even if you did know Hilary first, I love her more!" M-me? Maybe it was some other Hilary. "She was in MY class, met ME first!" Wha--? I'm the only Hilary in the class...

"Whatever, Tyson, you're not going to confess anyway, and neither am I, right? So let's talk about this another day. The others will be back soon." I paled, and walked away. Well, as long as they don't confess... I only like them as my brothers; I've gotten over my crushes on those two... haven't I? Yet, hearing that seemed to make my feelings reawaken.

Why couldn't just one of them like me? It would be so much easier then! Why must god do this?! Well, I'll talk to Ray. He's the wisest. Well, Kai is very intelligent, but I couldn't ask HIM, now could I?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ray:**

I saw Hilary come up to me after dinner.. She looked really confused, and was hesitant.. "Say, Ray, could I ask you something?" I decided to help her, so I nodded my head. "Let's just say there's two people you once had crushes on, but the feeling died and later you realized that they liked you, both of them, and the feelings returned... What would you do? Um... I'm asking this for a friend..."

I could tell she wasn't. Asking for a friend, I mean. Well, there's always, "Choose the one you like best, of course..." She shook her head. "But I like both of them... I mean, she! She likes both of them." I nodded, and replied, "I don't want to probe, but you're in a difficult situation here. Don't tell me it's your friend, and I won't ask who the two are, but all I can say is this: Follow your heart."

A look of confusion registered on her face, but she thanked me all the same. Oh well, she'll figure out herself... I only hope that it's in time. I think she will. If she doesn't? Well, I'll intervene if it's necessary, but only if it is.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hilary:**

That wasn't very helpful. I'm not going to ask Max, because he probably won't know, and Tyson and Kai are off limits. I could tell Hiro, but I know he'll probe. I wonder what he means, follow your heart. My heart is dragging me into two different directions! I can't take this. Perhaps I'll wake up to find that it was just a nightmare.

Though I know this isn't a dream, and will haunt me for quite a while. At least, until I figure out what I want, as Ray so nicely put it, what MY HEART wants. I want to just be able to choose my own path.

For once, the luxury of a path of my own choice... and not blindly being led by destiny.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hilary and Tyson? Hilary and Kai? Or even Hilary and Ray, then Tyson and Kai? Oh, I don't know. Give me some suggestions! Or whatever else you can think of? R & R! Please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

So, well, I guess I can't leave the story hanging like that, now can I?Ok, so I can, but I don't want to. Anyway, on with the disclaimer...

_Disclaimer: Where did you get the idea that I owned it?! Of course I don't, or the bladers love life would be lots more interesting..._

**Heart's Desire**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kai:**

That stupid Tyson really gets on my nerves. Who does he think he is?! Just because he knew Hilary first he thinks that he should be the one for her. Not to me. I love her. I always have. So what if he knew her first? I won't give her up! If he thinks I will, it's wishful thinking on his part.

Then again... I'm not going to confess to her. Kai Hiwatari, confessing that he's in love with a girl?! That will never do. Yet, she does make me feel warm, and only recently have we become friends. I hope our friendship won't disappear because of this. I really care for her, and I can't afford to lose her. I suppose Tyson feels the same way.

However, I'm always on tenterhooks. I can't help worrying that Tyson will gather up enough courage to confess first. I can't help worrying that when he does, she'll fall for him, if she hasn't already in the first place. After all, he IS the reigning world champion. I suppose anyone would try to snag a date with him. He is even going to ask, so it'll save her lots of embarrassment.

I really have to stop thinking this way. She's but one girl, and yet I can't get her out of my mind when there are so many other girls throwing themselves at me. The problem is, I think she's the one for me. Whether she is or isn't, I won't know what to do...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tyson:**

Kai is so irritating! _I _knew her first. _I _befriended her first. Who does he think he is? So what if he likes her? So what if he has fangirls throwing themselves at him all the time? I don't care! I fell in love with her first; so, by rights she should be mine!

Still, I wonder, does he impress her? He is our team leader, after all. He's got the most fangirls, the most fans, the most intelligence... but I loved her first! I know love is unfair, and one of us, or it might even be both of us, will get hurt. Will she fall for him if he asks her out? I mean, if she isn't already hopelessly in love with him.

I wonder why we're always competitors? In Beyblading, in love... in everything, it seems. I have won when it comes to beyblading... all I can do is hope that I'll win in love as well. What am I thinking? She doesn't have to be in love with either of us... She's so close to Ray, I saw them having a heart- to- heart yesterday. It could be him who she loves after all. I just hope... that she likes me, a little more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hilary:**

I was still a little shocked at the content of their conversation, so I decided to avoid them for a while. I already had some problems, and I can't give them a chance to confess to me, which means no time alone. I hope that they won't take it into their heads to announce it. I know they won't, because Kai , is well, he's Kai, so he won't. Tyson wn't have the guts.

I'm aware, however, that if but one of them says a thing about this in front of the others, or suddenly confesses, the other will follow suit. I think that they are too competitive, which may be the reason why they like me: to see who can get me. I can't help shivering involuntarily at this thought. If that's how they feel, I'd rather they both don't ever confess.

They seem to want to catch me alone. All I can say is, over my dead body. I can't deal with the stress of it all, not right now. Not ever, but this time is especially tough, what with the drama of my parents, they keep quarreling. Sure, they make up in the morning, but I can't help feeling... insecure. I guess that's the word for it. I don't fell safe. I don't feel safe at all.

I can't deal with this kind of relationship problems, no, I can't deal with any kind of other problems on top of it as well. I just can't do it. I'll burst if I'm forced. People think I lead a perfect life. Newsflash: I don't. My life is as fraught with problems as everyone else's, or even more so.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tyson:**

Hilary seems to be avoiding me. I try to ask her to help with my history homework, she said in the hall. I can't get any alone time with her... at all. On the bright side, she's ignoring Kai as well.

Is that a good sign? Or a bad one? I don't like her to avoid me. It makes me feel lost somehow, lost and incomplete. It's a strange choice of words, I know, but it's incredible how apt it really is. I feel as if the part of me that's lost can only be filled up by her. Is this really love? I wonder..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kai:**

Damn it, why is she avoiding me? I asked her to talk about how to talk about tomorrow's training and it's activities. She usually jumps at the chance, but today.. she just said no point –blank and that she was busy. Too busy.

Looking at it another way, she's avoiding Tyson too. I wonder why? Am I supposed to rejoice in that fact or be disappointed? I don't know. I'm not looking at the full picture here. She could easily like one of the others. Max, for one, and I'm positive she and Ray shared a look. Then there's Daichi, which is ridiculous, but you'd never know...

It might not even be someone on our team. The world is so big, and it could be anybody... after all, love... in love you can't exactly choose who to fall for after all. I ought to know. I wouldn't want to have to compete with Tyson in yet another thing if I could choose. There's also the many girls who literally throw themselves at me...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_So? what do you think of this chapter? Mind sharing it with me? Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, and don't hesitate, if criticism is necessary_


	3. Chapter 3

_One girl, two guys, only one heart. What do you think so far? Anyway, this chapter is going to be either the last or second last default chapter. As much as I want to, I can't just put off pairing her off. _

_Mainly due to the fact that I have quite a few other fics as well as the fact that I've really got to finish this, because it's the only one of my fics that seem to be heading one direction... Anyways, do tell me who she should be with! I promise to take it into consideration, and I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I suppose you already know that, though..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ray:**

Poor Hilary. Whoever those two are, they've made her miserable. I can see that. I want to ask, but I think it would worsen things. She looks so upset, and seems to be avoiding the others as well. I wonder why? I'm not about to ask, though. I can tell that they've noticed how she ignores them.

They seemed to have drawn their own conclusions, though. I hope this does not affect her performance. Tyson is asking her to taste his cooking. I doubt it is that bad. She shoots me a look that literally begged for help. I sighed, and walked towards her. "Hi Hil, can you help me with something?" I asked, casually. She agreed, enthusiastically.

When no one else was there, and we were in the field together, she smiled. "Thank you, Ray." She said, softly. This was taking it's toll on her. "Are you ok?" I asked. She only nodded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hilary:**

I was just so uncomfortable. Ray was like my older brother, trying to protect me. When we were out of there, I thanked him. I saw his face grow concerned, as he asked if I was fine. I nodded, and thanked him again. I was very uncomfortable with Tyson, and I swear I was blushing so red, it was worse than a tomato.

I also saw that Kai was in the room, which made me blush even more madly. Damn. How in the world could I choose? They were too difficult to resist. They hadn't confessed yet, which was good. How long would it stay that way? I sighed. Ray apparently heard me.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. I nodded. Then sighed, as I said, "Oh yeah, I'm in the best of health. My life, however, is in the biggest mess you'd ever see. That's all." I saw his face go incredulous. "That's ALL? Is that what you can say? It must be hard..." his voice trailed off. He understood. At least, that was the feeling I got. "Thanks." I said, yet again. "What for?" he asked. "For listening" I replied

"Hey, what are friends for?" he asked, smiling. I couldn't help thinking then, if only I had liked him instead. It would make things so much easier for me. I wouldn't have this great big headache. Then, there's the fact that he's so incredibly sexy.. what in the world am I doing?! He's just like my brother!!! I hate myself, I really do. I suppose it's those teenage hormones. Still...

WHAT is wrong with me?! Got to stop thinking about this! It's enough of a muddle with Tyson and Kai, and now I start thinking of this of all things! Cool, calm, rational. That's how everyone sees me, and it's how I should think and act at times like this. The problem is, I can't help myself!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Normal:**

Hilary looked very confused, and Ray still looked serene and calm, unless you knew how to read him well. If you did, you could detect the little twitch in his features that showed that something was not right, and that he was concerned.

Hilary and Ray were facing each other. They were slumped onto the ground. Well, cue in Tyson and Kai to the scene. They see the two under a tree, both deep in thought. Add what the scene seems to be about. What do you get? Chaos, for one, as well as confusion. Why? Well, you've got to read on, if you want to find out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tyson:**

I saw them. Their faces were so close, all one of them had to do was to move one inch, and they would have lip-locked! I felt betrayed. What was Ray doing? Sure, I noticed how close they had become, but to see them like this!

I guess he didn't know what I felt for Hilary. I suppose no one paid attention to the signs I gave out, as surely as Kai did. I watched them, silently seething inside. So me and Kai both didn't have a chance after all. I continued watching them. Kai, however, was more forthward with his temper tantrum.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kai:**

What the—? What were they doing?! I felt anger boil inside me. "WHAT do you think you're DOING?!" I yelled, unable to control myself. All I got from them were blank stares. "Kai, were you worried about US?! Did you notice how troubled Hilary was? I was trying to help her, but you had to come along!" Said Ray.

She was troubled? I couldn't help an expression of worry that filled my face. I saw it on Tyson's face as well. His, though, was less subtle. It was expressive. It shone through. Then again, he wasn't trying to hide it. "Hil, what's wrong?" he asked. Oh great, now he's going to get all the glory.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ray:**

So, were they the two she couldn't pick over? How difficult was it? They couldn't be more different: Tyson is expressive, Kai is silent. With Tyson, what you see is what you get, Kai tends to hide things. Tyson doesn't hide his concern and care like Kai.Tyson is warm and friendly; Kai is cold as an iceberg, and mysterious.

How difficult can it be to choose between two different people like that? Not very. It depended on which she liked, obviously. Which could be either. I won't interfere, but I think it might help to tell her what I think. I decide to tell her later, when this had died down.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Hmm... so what do you think, I mean, who is she most compatible with? Tell me pairings!!! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok... this is for all those people who like love triangles.(or rectangles.) I promise, this is my last default chapter. So, please give me your ideas on the pairings!!! Thanks for the help! I don't mind if I'd heard it before, tell me again. I'm just going to count how many reviewers like the pairings and continue from there!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ray:**

Well, It just did. Died down, I mean. I'm talking about the commotion earlier. I said that I would talk to her and I will. I'm walking towards her now. "Hey Hil." I said, simply. She smiled. That smile... it looked so tired, so lost. I wonder if... no, it can't. Yet maybe... Perhaps I will ask about it later.

"Can I ask you how difficult is it to choose between two different people?" I asked. She shook her head wryly. "You ever try? Anyway, I've got to get you to listen again, haven't I?" was her reply I couldn't help smiling. She was so sweet. I felt myself break into a smile yet again at that thought.

"Just... choose, ok? We don't want them on bad terms with each other" I murmured. Her eyes cast down to watch the ground, she nodded. She looked so down... so sad. Her voice broke me away from my thoughts. "It's just, whoever I choose, I can't win. One or the other will always be so sad. It'll break my heart. Do you really think they would make up if I chose? If anything, they would be even more bitter enemies. " These statements were delivered with a touch of incredibility, and an incomprehendable sadness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hilary:**

I know it's so hard to understand, and yet... I just... well, at least Ray did. I caught wind of a delicious smell from the kitchen. I walked towards it, wondering why Tyson wasn't gushing over it. Then again, he might already be there, the greedy pig. I smiled fondly at the thought. Tyson did always love food.

I had watched as my good friend, a.k.a Tyson Granger, keep down foods I thought no one could ever swallow. As I got to the kitchen, I suddenly realized why was it that I had not seen Tyson around. He was cooking. More specifically, he was helping Hiro with the cooking. "I want it to be just right." I heard him say. "Be patient, little bro. It takes time" Hiro replied, laughing. "Why did you want to bake a cake for, anyway?" Hiro continued, watching the oven as if it could get up and run off with the cake anytime. Tyson blushed slightly, but his brother did not appear notice. He was probably focusing too much on the oven. "Hilary." he replied. Raising an eyebrow, Hiro turned around and asked the inevitable question, "What about her?" Tyson just stared at the floor, seemingly the most interesting thing in the world, as he said, "she's had a bad day. Not a bad day, but a really bad one. I hope to cheer her up." he continued. I was touched.

I decided this was the best time to walk into the kitchen. Cheerfully, I said, "Hey, guys!" with a nice smile. Tyson blushed. "Hi Hil, you want a cake?" I smiled. "For me?" "Yeah..." "Oh, that's so sweet!" I said, then maneuvered him into a hug. He smiled, and if possible, blushed even redder still. "That's ok." Then, oh-so-innocently, I said, "Tyson, I'm being a friend when I say this, your face vaguely resembles a tomato, canceling the vaguely."

"You mean, my face resembles a tomato." he replied, cringing. The red disappeared. "Gone now" I said. Then he smiled. It was just so easy to please him, the cute, sweet, him... That's why it's so hard to just choose.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tyson:**

I smiled. She was so child-like now. So innocent, without her sarcastic comments, and being so sweet. Maybe I should make more cakes for her. No, cancel that maybe, I SHOULD bake more cakes for her if it makes her so happy. As long as it makes her happy, anything goes, really. I just love to see her smile.

She's tasting the cake now. "Is it good?" asked Hiro, before I could say a single word. That brother of mine! "Yes. Thanks Tyson! Thanks Hiro!" Yes! Score one for me, she said my name first! Too bad Kai isn't here to see this. He'd be so jealous. I saw her smile. It made my heart jump and flutter. I guess it's time to face up to my feelings now? I hope Hiro goes soon. He's watching his cake like a hawk. He wants it to be good. He's trying to judge from her expression, which is one of bliss. "She likes it, Hiro. Now go, please" I said, softly to him. "I want to talk to her." I continued.

He shrugged. Well, at least he went off. "Hil... I want to talk to you..." I said. "Mmmph?" she said, mouth still full of food. "You know you're special to me, right?" Her face had now changed somehow.

Hesitantly, she nodded. At this moment, that idiot Kai came in, ruining the moment. He said something about taking Hil to train her in beyblading and she accepted, a little too enthusiastically, if you ask me. Much as I'd like to, I can't ruin this for her, though. She's waited for this practically for ever.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hilary: 

I'd never thought I'd ever say this, especially in this situation, but thank god Kai came when he did! That's all I can say. I am SO sure Tyson was about to confess! I nearly freaked out. Not ready for this!!! I'm so not ready!

Well, Kai's teaching me what I always wanted to learn- beyblading. This is so confusing! Kai-he helps me accomplish my dreams. It was nice of him to remember when he had free time. I have been begging the others since forever, but no go. Tyson- he was so sweet, and it touched my heart. That was just so special and so sweet. It meant a lot. Ray- He listens to whatever I have got to say, all the time. He takes good care of me. He makes me feel comfortable, accepted, because I know he's never going to pull that one on me, now is he? At least, I don't think so...

Why couldn't Ray be less understanding, Tyson less sweet, and Kai more forgetful? I'd be able to choose so easily then!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys… I delayed it for this long because what you guys want are mixed! Whichever, I decided on KaiHil, since most people seem to prefer that. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, and I wouldn't mind creating another outcome for you.(Though it probably won't be published here. Just leave a pm/review)**

Disclaimer: Wish I did but I don't own beyblade or any of the characters.

* * *

Hilary(please read the author's note at the top befopre reading.):

Just don't know what I am thinking. I can't help the blush that sprang to my face as he put his hands on mine to guide me. It was like an embrace. No, Hilary, stop thinking dirty thoughts. Besides, Kai doesn't do embraces. Stop thinking about how warm and comfortable you feel. No, you are not going to think about how, if you turn, you'd be mere centimeters from his sexy lips. No! Think about Tyson, think about bray, think about yourself.. Kai…I mean, not Kai.

Well… this is certainly 'too close for comfort.' I don't know why the thoughts that spring to my head are so…

"Focus, Hilary. Focus on the beyblade and pretend I'm not here."

"Oh! Sorry, Kai. I will." I willed myself to focus on nothing but the beyblade. Nothing existed for a while, only the beyblade and I.

Slowly, I moved away from his guiding hands and attempted to control it myself.

The beyblade zigged and zagged, quite out of my control. Still I persisted in my efforts. Slowly, I managed a slight degree of control. I concentrated all my energies on that spinning top. I forced myself to forget everything else. I would have to learn anyway. Why postpone it?

"That's good, Hil. Let's take a rest now.", a voice broke me out of my trance. I closed it out. "Hil, I said take a break now." Slowly and reluctantly, I bought the beyblade to a halt, giving up my newfound control over the beyblade.

"You've been out here for about two hours, Hil. I can't allow a beginner to take that kind of risk." I opened my mouth to tell him that I could take care of myself, but realized I still needed his help, so I shut it. Two hours? He had to be exaggerating. It felt like mere minutes. It felt so good, too. That I could do what Tyson could. Sure, beating him was a long way off, but to be able to go a step closer, I treasured it. Treasured that moment in my memory.

"Kai? Thanks." Atypical of him, he just nodded and gazed at me for a long moment before gesturing for me to go back.

* * *

Kai:

I placed my arms around her, in an attempt to help her with the beyblade. I'm positive my face glowed a bright red. Still, it worked. She seemed lost in thought.

I told her to focus. We had already wasted thirty minutes. She was so fragile, almost like a doll. I could feel her nodding.

"Oh! Sorry, Kai. I will." After this sentence, she was again quiet. The place was so quiet, there was no sound, save for the sound of the leaves falling to the ground. I could tell how focused she was.

Abruptly, she moved away from me. The blade was really out of control, but I tried not to interfere. I couldn't help forever. I watched her. In about forty-five minutes, she brought it under control. I was quite impressed. Then, I watched her. I was content to watch her forever. All too soon, an hour passed. Training for long periods of time was not good for a person who had just started beyblading.

"That's good, Hil. Let's take a rest now." ,I said. She ignored me. "I said, take a break now!" She took her time to bring the beyblade to a halt.

"You've been out here for about two hours, Hil. I can't allow a beginner to take that kind of risk." This was true. She opened her mouth, as if to argue, but closed it.

"Kai? Thanks." I acknowledged it by nodding. I gazed at the way her hair flew around her face, beads of perspiration falling down her delicate neck. She was gorgeous in every sense of the word. Embarrassed, I gestured for her to return. She only nodded and ran back, probably missing Tyson. I sighed. She was so special; she probably wouldn't go for looks, then Tyson…

I don't want to think about it.

* * *

Hilary:

I rushed back to the dojo. I was so happy, I wanted to explode. I wanted to tell someone. Well, Ray anyway, He would listen. He'd be happy for me. I'm sure he would. I heard the sound of footsteps running after me, eventually falling in step.

"Kai! Thanks so much!". I hugged him. Then, realizing what I'd just done, I blushed. " He nodded returned the hug, murmuring about it being worth everything to see me smile. Then, he returned to the dojo quickly, even faster than I had walked. Did that amount to a confession or something? I didn't know, but my heart beat very quickly. I wondered what would happen if I had not met him.

Well, for one, I would probably never learn to beyblade, or like him in that way; I didn't care about the occasional celebrity. Still, he was so hot, sexy and everything; that's why so many girls just swoon over him.

I don't know why I liked him, but I knew my heart had already made its decision for me. Still… I didn't want to hurt Tyson.

Love was love, I couldn't help the numerous ways my heart tugged me, but I realized that as I thought of Tyson, it was always 'nice and kind to me', nothing else. When I thought of Ray, it was always, 'sweet and understanding'. When it came to Kai, just one word, 'Mystery.' I always thought of him differently as every moment passed, so I finally settled on one word. Love has to have it mystery.

I saw Kai sitting on some grass, hands making a pillow for his head and looking at the sky. I hurried over to join him.He turned and saw me run over, a smile on his face. A real one, and I knew my heart would belong to him forever.

* * *

**So? Like it? Hate it? Inappropriate ending? Want the other endings?Just review!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I don't think it's good enough, but it' a clear ending.. the previous is a subtle ending. Don't read if you don't like it; I only created this for one of my reviewers, so if you liked it, thank hil2378 for asking me to post it.

* * *

Hilary: 

It was quite a bright morning, I noted. The clouds were so pretty. Kai lay beside me, his eyes riveted to the clouds above. He said nothing. I suppose, he was thinking too, about the many turns and twists of events.

"Hilary?" He finally questioned.

"Yeah?" I asked, not really paying attention to him.

"Nothing." He replied, turning back to the sky.

"Doesn't that cloud look like two hearts overlapping one another? " I asked. I could feel him strain to watch that cloud. It was in a portion of the sky that was very bright. Turning, I caught his smile, the one millions of girls waited forever to see. I blushed.

"Does it? Whose hearts do you think they belong to, then?" came the reply. "If you're going to say ours, I can assure you that my heart doesn't look like that. Neither, I think does yours. Look, it's out of shape." A smile tugged at my face. I knew he was trying to communicate, to bring across something, but I wasn't quite sure what.

As we turned to face each other, I noticed how close our faces were. He raised his body up a little, then brought his lips down on mine. How I wished I could remain forever in that position. If only time would stand still…for now, I returned his kiss, enjoying that very moment.

* * *

Ray (In the dojo): 

I noticed how comfortable Hilary got around Kai. I suppose, we all did. I found myself hoping she had made her choice. The doorbell rang. I saw the White Tigers. It had been so long…

"Ray!" a feminine voice called out.

"Mariah! It's so good to see you again." I replied. She ran towards me. I held up my hands to hug her. It had been a while. Mariah was always like my sister. So young, beautiful and full of energy.

I saw Lee walking up to me too. He greeted me, and I greeted him. Abruptly, he walked over to where Hilary was, which was by the sofa telling Tyson how lazy he was. Tyson actually looked upset. It was a while ago that I noticed his eyes seemed to linger on her.

"Hilary." I watch her turn and greet him in turn. He looked kind of nervous. For Lee, anyway, he seemed nervous.

"Do you want to say something, Lee?" She asked, curiosity in those brown eyes of hers. I saw both Tyson and Kai bristle.

"Wouldyouliketohavedinnerwithmeorsomething?" he rushed out. I saw Hilary's look of confusion. So, apparently, did Lee. He looked stressed as he spoke a little slower. "I said, would you like to have dinner with me or something? Would you?" He asked, again. My poor friend. Bitten by the love bug, and also going to be hit by the Tyson and Kai bugs.

"Hands off, Lee. She's mine." Kai said. His voice was so calm, resonant, even. I flinched as I watched Tyson, a hurt look on his face.

"What do you mean, she's yours? She belongs to me and you damn well know it!" He replied, voice practically saturated with anger. I sighed, while Lee looked on with confusion. I don't blame the guy.

"Hilary." I said, before things could get any worse. "Just tell them who you love before a fight erupts." I continued. Everyone looked at me curiously. "Quickly!"

"I… I'm sorry, Tyson… I really am… but I…"she walked towards Kai, her steps slow, a trifle hesitant. Then, she grabbed his hand. It was clear who she loved. We watched in astonishment as the ice king himself threw his arms around her, glaring at others who dared to snatch his property. "I love Kai.",she completed her sentence.

"I understand, Hil. I really do. As long as you're happy, I promise, I'll be happy for you too. "Tyson replied, putting on a brave face, but few must have known the hurt he felt inside." As for you, Kai, I'd never forgive you if you hurt her!" Saying that, he continued as if nothing had happened, but I could see the pain in his eyes.

I knew he would be fine. Time heals all wounds; it'll heal his wounds, too. It won't be instaneous, but it would heal, given the right person and time.

* * *

A review would be nice... 


End file.
